


Uncle Yurio

by LittlebutFiery



Series: Parenting on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri adopt a baby, and Yurio meets his "niece" for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a series of one shots about Viktor and Yuuri's foray into parenting!

“You did  _ what? _ ” Yurio demanded.

“You heard me!” Viktor replied happily, his heart-shaped smile going from ear to ear. “We adopted our first child!”

“Why the hell would you want a little kid?” Yurio grumbled. “All they do is cry and whine.”

“Well, we’re already very well practiced, then, between Yuuri’s crying and your whining!” Viktor beamed. He tried and failed to hide laughter as Yurio seethed. “Besides, we didn’t adopt a little kid. We adopted a baby.”

“Even worse,” Yurio scowled. “All  _ they _ do is cry and puke.”

“We’re ready for it!” Viktor insisted. He called over his shoulder, “Right,  _ luchik _ ?”

Yuuri was standing in the doorway, holding what looked like a big bundle of blankets. After a long moment of gazing at the bundle he came back to reality and asked, “Huh?”

“Yurio doesn’t think we’re ready for a baby,” Viktor said.

“Don’t call me that stupid fucking name!” Yurio growled.

“Shh!” Yuuri shushed him, earning a surprised look from Yurio. “Don’t swear around the baby!”

“…sorry,” Yurio mumbled, looking slightly abashed. “Didn’t mean to.”

“You’ll get used to it!” Viktor said cheerfully. “All it does is take time!”

“I’m not spending time with your dumb baby,” Yurio protested, rolling his eyes. “You both have sisters. They can be your babysitter.”

“You don’t want to be Uncle Yurio?” Yuuri asked, walking over to where Viktor and Yurio sat. “We were so excited to have her call you that.”

“Ew,” Yurio wrinkled his nose. He raised a skeptical eyebrow before asking, less brusquely, “…you want me to be part of the family?”

“You already are!” Viktor exclaimed, ruffling Yurio’s hair, despite the younger man’s attempt to shake him off.

“Do you want to hold her?” Yuuri asked, nodding down at the bundle cradled in his arms.

“No!” Yurio protested. When both Yuuri and Viktor looked hurt, he conceded, “Okay, fine, I’ll hold her. Pork Cutlet Bowl looks like he’ll cry again if I don’t.”

Yuuri asked, suddenly hesitant, “Do you know how to hold a baby?”

“Of course I know how to hold a baby!” Yurio snapped, unwilling to admit he really had no idea what he was doing. “Do you want me to hold her or not?”

Slowly, carefully, and with more than a little trepidation on his face, Yuuri transferred the bundle from his arms to Yurio’s.

The baby girl was heavier than Yurio expected, squirming in his arms as he tried to get comfortable holding her. She was kind of cute, he supposed, for a squishy little pink thing.

“What’s her name?” he heard himself asking. Well, so much for his tough guy persona, if he was cooing over a baby now.

“Lidiya,” Viktor said proudly.

“That was Viktor’s mom’s name,” Yuuri added.

“Cute,” Yuri replied, adding an eye roll to prove he wasn’t  _ that _ invested.

The little girl giggled and waved her arms around, wrapping a tiny hand around one of Yurio’s thin fingers. He looked up at Yuuri and Viktor, startled and unsure of what to do, only to find that Viktor had happy tears in his eyes.

“Get over yourself,” Yurio scowled.

“She likes you!” Viktor gushed instead. “See, she already loves her Uncle Yurio.”

Yurio looked back down at Lidiya, who was now offering him a little toothless smile. He couldn’t help but smile back, smile only growing when the baby giggled again and squeezed his finger tighter.

Maybe, even if he didn’t want to admit it, he could get used to being called Uncle Yurio.

 


End file.
